Dressing Room Flashback
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "In the Closet". Back in Tawni's dressing room where it all started for them Sonny realizes just too late she's been trapped. Femslash Tawni/Sonny. Rated "M". Light bondage, spanking and toy use.


Dressing Room Flashback by patricia51

(Back in Tawni's dressing room where it all started for them Sonny realizes just too late she's been trapped. Femslash Tawni/Sonny. Rated "M". Light bondage, spanking and toy use)

All Sonny Munroe could think was "I should have known." And she should have. She had let her caution slip away from just a moment and now she was paying the price for it. She gasped as a pair of hands ran over her body. Of course some might think she was reaping the rewards.

Weeks ago now she had captured her best friend and lover Tawni Hart suddenly as the blonde walked past the normally unused and locked closet where Sonny had been lurking. Catching her friend off guard she had pinned her against the wall and to Tawni's astonishment tied her hands over her head and made her balance on her toes while Sonny made wild love to her. It was a running thing between them, taking place as one had snuck up on the other ever since the first time they had made love in Tawni's dressing room, first with Sonny dressed up as "Eric" (complete with "equipment") and then as two sexy teenaged girls.

After that day they had taken turns arranging matters to surprise and then drive the other one crazy, preferably in a situation where the one caught was unable to do anything because of the proximity of others. That had led to some near public sex between the two TV starlets but that was part of the excitement.

Yes, if they got caught their secret would be out the window. Teen stars Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe in a lesbian relationship. There'd be trouble. But more and more the pair was beginning to talk about it and beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Tawni's parents would go wild, mostly because "Darling things like that simply aren't DONE!" The blonde confessed she wasn't sure if that expected reaction would come from her being involved with another girl or "gasp, even worse" a Midwesterner from Wisconsin of all places. How declassee. Positively embarrassing for the polo playing set you know.

Sonny's mom would probably freak but the practical single mom would come to accept it in short order they were sure. In the meantime, until they got caught or went public on their own they would continue to try to surprise each other.

And surprised Sonny had been today for certain. For the first few days after she had trapped Tawni she was extra on guard. Even after a couple of weeks she didn't relax her vigilance. That was part of the fun of course. It was exciting wondering what the other girl might be planning and when she would spring her surprise.

In the meantime there still was a show to put on and occasionally some time to be spent with Tawni when the chance showed itself. It had become almost routine for Tawni to drop by the Munroe apartment, often when Sonny's mom was headed out to work. The pair would cuddle, kiss and sometimes make love. In contrast to the often frantic nature of their sneak attacks on each other these times alone would be slow and even romantic.

But just because the teens were falling in love didn't mean they didn't plan and execute their plans to trip each other up with great glee and excitement. But it only took one moment to let her guard down and Sonny had done it. That sneaky Tawni she thought as she precariously balanced on her toes.

The day's rehearsal had been over and Sonny had been headed for her dressing room. She had passed Tawni's door, eyeing it to make sure it was closed all the way, when she heard her friend's voice mumbling loudly. It sounded like the blonde girl was angry or frustrated about something. Pausing, the dark-haired girl knocked on the door.

"Tawni? Is something wrong?"

"I've dropped my earring and I can't get to it," the blonde replied in tones that clearly revealed her frustration.

Sonny sighed and then grinned. Poor Tawni. As capable and talented as the blonde really was sometimes she was just as scatterbrained as the girls of her hair color were reputed to be. Sonny opened the door and walked in while shaking her head. She closed the door and surveyed the situation and her smile broadened.

It was too bad it wasn't her turn in the game. For all that could be seen of the other girl was her legs and rear end sticking out from the chair opening of her dressing table. The chair itself lay on its side a few feet away, no doubt having fallen there when Tawni crawled into the opening. A pleasant fantasy or two ran through Sonny's mind before she came over to the table, noting that it had been pulled away slightly from the huge mirror mounted on the wall.

"How can I help Tawni?"

"I can see it but I can't reach it," the blonde actress complained. "I tried to sift the table but I couldn't."

"Well let me see," the dark-haired girl commented. She leaned over the edge of the table and peered. Sure enough she could see the diamond and gold earring, just out of reach of Tawni's scrambling fingers.

"Can you reach it?"

Sonny leaned over the table again and reached. "Not quite. Maybe if we shift the table a little more." She pulled at it as apparently Tawni did as well because the heavy ornate wooden table slid out a bit more. "Let me try again."

Once more the Wisconsin girl bent over. She was basically lying on the flat top of the table, her arms and head hanging down behind it with her legs up in the air on the other side for balance. She strained, reached and then her fingers closed on the earring.

"Got it!"

Sonny had just a split second to realize that she had been had when bracelets of padded steel closed over her wrists. The chain of the handcuffs was looped around the metal tube that strengthened the bottom of the sprawling table. She was trapped!

"I got it too," Tawni's satisfied voice came from behind her.

"Tawni!" Sonny struggled but all she could do was kick her legs.

"Now, now, watch that kicking. Those shoes could hurt someone. I think we better take them off, along with those socks." Suiting her actions to her words Tawni did just that, standing between Sonny's flailing legs.

"Why Sonny," purred Tawni, "one would think you didn't enjoy your position the way you re acting. Oh I know," the blonde said brightly, "you're probably too hot in all those clothes. I don't suppose I can do anything about that stuffy top of yours but I bet these little red shorts will come right off."

Sonny attempted to find a way to keep her short on to no avail. She tried bending her legs but one swift tug by Tawni saw her shorts pulled to her knees. Then she tried spreading her legs but the moment she relaxed them Tawni yanked her shorts off one foot and then the other.

Ignoring the Midwestern girl's squirming Tawni ran her hands slowly up the bare legs she was now standing between. A muffled gasp announced the effect it was having on Sonny. The trapped girl squirmed harder as fingertips circled her bottom, following where her tight cotton panties exposed the curve of her bottom and where they had bunch up between the waving legs.

"Goodness, these are so wet," whispered Tawni in a quivering ear. "We wouldn't want you to catch cold would we?" There was another swift move and now Sonny was completely nude from the waist down.

"Oh dear, that table edge looks a bit hard. Squirm a little more please." Sonny did so, although it was really involuntary, and felt something soft slipped under her tummy. She realized Tawni had placed under her a small flat pillow which now that she thought of it had been sitting on the dressing table.

"That's better, I'm sure." Sonny felt Tawni move away from her and was furious with herself for how disappointed she felt. When the other girl spoke again it was from the far side of the room.

"I wonder; should I lock this door?" Sonny heard the bolt clock home. "Or should I leave it unlocked?" The lock clicked again. "Decisions, decisions. Locked might be safer because who knows who might wander in." The bolt clicked back and forth several times. "But locked doors make people suspicious. And we wouldn't want anyone to think something suspicious was going on in here after all." The lock rattled repeatedly until Sonny couldn't tell what position it might be in, locked or unlocked.

"I suppose we'll just leave it up to chance. Maybe the door is locked and maybe it isn't. Maybe no one will come by anyway and try to get in and maybe they will. And if someone comes in maybe they won't believe their eyes and maybe they will."

Heels clicked along the floor, telling Sonny that Tawni was coming back to her. Once more fingers crept up the back of the teen actress' legs, following the curve of Sonny's calves to the back of her knees and then to her thighs. The blonde must have then leaned over for Sonny felt warm breath on the wetness between her legs.

Tawni blew over Sonny's damp folds for a moment before rising back up and stretching out on top of the dark-haired girl. Sonny shivered for the touch of Tawni's body against her revealed that at sometime or other the blonde had removed her own skirt and panties. Tawni was also as aroused as Sonny was judging from the way the other girl rubbed herself on Sonny's exposed bottom and the slickness that coated her cheeks. Then Tawni's lips were at her left ear and what the other actress said made the Wisconsin girl shiver even more.

"Do you remember Sonny? Do you remember what happened in this very room; that very first time we were together? Or perhaps I should ask if 'Eric' remembers."

Tawni's hips were rocking; the wet blonde curls between her legs sliding back and forth against Sonny.

"Perhaps you remember what happened to that extra special 'additional equipment' item that 'Eric' had tucked in his jeans? Remember that after our first encounter it was discarded? Poor thing, I didn't want it to feel lonely and rejected so I cleaned it up and tucked it away for safe-keeping. In a drawer in this very table as I recall."

Sonny trembled all over, remembering very well indeed pretending to be a fan of Sonny Munroe named Eric for the second time and what had taken place when Tawni started to flirt with her. Before it was all over with, to the surprise of both girls Tawni had ended up on her couch with Sonny aka Eric on top of her and the strapon the latter had been wearing to complete her disguise as a boy buried deep inside the blonde starlet.

Tawni slipped off of Sonny. There was the sound of a drawer being opened and then closed. Moments latter Sonny could sense her girlfriend was back again even before the other girl spoke.

"Do you remember when we talked later on that same day? What did you say was the only thing that popped into your mind when you were on top of me and thrusting home?"

Sonny found her mouth was so dry she couldn't answer. She swallowed hard. And if her mouth was arid she was positively dripping between her legs at the thought of what she suspected Tawni was about to do.

"What was that Sonny? I couldn't hear you." Tawni's hands ran over Sonny up thrust bottom and hips, almost gently before there was a sudden "Pop" as one hand landed sharply on her butt.

Sonny gasped at Tawni's spank. She started to protest but instead she felt curiously warm and thrilled at what had just happened. Her heart in her throat she took a chance and as best as she could she wiggled her bottom.

"Going to be stubborn?" Pop! Tawni's other hand smacked Sonny's butt and she let out a soft moan. POP! POP! The stinging of Tawni's hands rising and falling aroused Sonny in a way that she had never even considered before.

"Oh my God." she thought wildly. "I'm being spanked and it's turning me on!"

"What did you think Sonny?" demanded Tawni, who found herself thrilled to feel the round firm white bottom before her turn pink and quiver.

Something firm and yet slightly flexible was bumping against Sonny's inner thigh. Unable to resist anymore she finally gave in.

"I thought, 'I'm fucking Tawni Hart'," she managed to gasp.

"So you did," Tawni replied, almost beside herself with what she was doing and what was about to come. So it's only fair to tell you this." Her hips thrust forward and Sonny barely smothered a scream. "I'm fucking Sonny Munroe!"

Sonny Munroe wasn't exactly a virgin but she wasn't very experienced wither. Just before she had left Wisconsin she had finally officially given her virginity to her then not-really-that-serious boyfriend as a sort of going away present. Neither having any experience it had been over just about as fast as it had begun and if it hadn't been her first time it wouldn't have been worth noting in her diary.

She and Chad had done it exactly once before parting ways. It had been a lot better as far as the length of time involved had gone but for all his boasted prowess and experience it had obviously been all about him and not about her.

Tawni was not exactly bent on pleasing her right now but the times they had spent together had given each of the girls a sense of how to please the other. Unconsciously, even though she had no experience with this way of making love, the blonde adjusted her hips and the direction she was thrusting in response to Sonny's increasingly vocal but still muffled moans of pleasure.

For her part Tawni realized why Sonny had gone so wild on top of her while playing Eric that day. Not that this was ever going to replace the way she and the dark-haired girl made love most of the time but it was incredibly thrilling right now. The strapon's length was buried all the way inside Sonny now only to reappear wet and shinning with both of their arousal each time she drew her hips back. The sight made her slam back into Sonny with even more force and more arching of her back as the leather straps smacked against Sonny's bottom.

Speaking of Sonny's bottom Tawni looked at it with glazed eyes. Full and round and turned pink from the impact of her hands it quivered under her assault but was still firm even as it shook. Without a single thought Tawni's hands resumed the spanking.

The first renewed smack on her butt sent Sonny over the edge. Her orgasm triggered Tawni's. The thrusts and the slaps never slowed. Carried completely away Tawni Hart did indeed fuck Sonny Munroe through an entire series of multiple explosions for both of them until finally Tawni collapsed on top of Sonny, both too exhausted to move for several minutes until the girl on the bottom grunted a protest at her continued undignified position and the weight on top of her.

It took a few moments for Tawni to get to her feet and crawl under the table to release the handcuffs. The padding had kept them from making marks on Sonny's wrists but the same could not be said for the hand imprints on her butt. Sonny managed to stand up, turn around and embrace the equally unsteady Tawni. Now the strapon was simply in the way and between the two of them they unfastened it and let it fall before they supported each other in a wobbly stagger to the couch where they collapsed in each other's arms.

Tawni was just happily dozing off when she remembered the door. "To heck with it," she thought and snuggled back against Sonny. But the other girl kept shifting position, now squirming one way and now rolling another.

"Goodness Sonny, what in the world is wrong?"

"Wrong? I'm not going to be able to sit down for days and I HATE sleeping on my stomach."

"Oops!"

(The End)


End file.
